Heart Like The Sun
by Elerael
Summary: One had eyes like the moon, bright and opaque and brilliant; and one had eyes like the night, dark and deep and haunting. But both had hearts as bright and warm and almost as unreachable as the sun. Almost. SasuTen One-shot


A/N: Herroooooo! This is my first story in a looooong time! I couldn't access my old account anymore, so I made this one! A small confession- this is only my second fic ever to be published on here. I am so in love with SasuTen it's ridiculous, and I must have written 100 one shots before but nothing worth keeping. This came to me tonight and I threw it onto my laptop and here is my new lovechild. I hope everyone enjoys! -Elerael :3

-Heart Like The Sun-

_The snow falling around her was like glass, she mused. Clear, and bright, and fragile. Oh so fragile. Like life. And, like glass, the snow cut through her deeply, straight into her heart, etching into her forever a reminder that he was gone._

_It had been a year since she saw him last. His funeral was somber, and felt not quite right. She sat alone in a long black dress, laughing at life's irony. She always hated dresses, and he always told her she didn't need them. And now he would never get to see her in one again._

_The ceremony dragged on forever, which was probably more like an hour. She didn't know. She didn't care to count. She watched people come and go, and come and go, and eventually she was alone with him again._

_The graveyard was in a clearing in the forest on the outskirts fo the village. Trees surrounded them on all sides, but did little to shield those in attendance from the elements. It was snowing. She felt the chill, and ignored it. She stood still over his grave, reading the name carved into the stone that felt as cold as her heart. **Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Neji**. She read it over and over again, as if she were afraid she would forget it. But how could she forget? How could she forget his name? Or how his lips would curve upward when Lee and Gai-sensei would scold themselves for not meeting a goal and he thought no one was looking? Or how his eyes looked just like the snow, the moon, and his heart felt like the sun._

_The snap of a twig rang out through the darkness and she started, jumping off the snowy ground and whipping around quickly. "Who's there?" she asked aloud, her voice breaking. She cleared her throat and asked clearly "Who's there?"_

_In answer a figure stepped out of the darkness, feet crunching the snow as they made their way towards where was standing. The figure was dressed in all black like she was, but she could see it was a male judging by the slacks and coat. Stepping out of the cover of night, the moonlight illuminated the man's distinctive features. Onyx eyes, pale skin, hair dark as the night sky they were under. "So this is where you've been hiding," the figure said in a husky voice._

_"Uchiha," she replied, nodding her head in acknowledgement. "Not to be rude, but what does it matter to you where I am?"_

_"Hinata and Naruto were worried about you when you didn't show up at the wake." He approached her and stopped in front of her. She could smell his musky cologne, and see the crystals in his breath as he spoke. "They checked your apartment but you weren't home. They asked me to come look for you to make sure you were safe."_

_She chuckled, shaking her head, and walked past the man, toward the edge of the clearing, weaving her way through grave markers slowly. She took care not to touch any of the slabs of stone with her feet as she walked, and occasionally stopped to brush snow off of the names of the resting. She could hear a pair of feet crunching in the snow behind her, keeping a distance but never far. As she reached the edge of the clearing and the beginning of the path leading back into the village, she stopped. She could hear the footsteps behind her stop too, and she turned around, facing her companion. She looked him over quizically, noting the rosiness in his cheeks and the tip of his ivory nose. "Why are you still here?" She asked quietly, looking down to the snow around her shoes. A chuckle broke the night's calm, and she looked up quickly in surprise. "What the hell is so funny?"_

_The chuckle slowed, and the man shook his head, seemingly in amusement. He closed the small distance between them and placed his hand on her cold shoulder. She took notice of the fact that he was taller than her (was he always that tall?) and looked into his dark eyes for a second before looking away to look at the ground once more. "Why do you think?" he asked quietly._

_She shrugged. "Because they asked you to, I guess. But I meant why are you following me?"_

_"I live in the village too, you know," he replied, the slight lilt of laughter weaving it's way into his smooth voice. "And I just wanted to make sure you got home safe."_

_"Well thanks, Sasuke, but I can make it on my own," she shot back, crossing her arms in an act of fortitude and defiance that quickly seemed silly, so she dropped her arms to her sides with a huff. A cloud of frost left her mouth with her sigh, and lingered between the two._

_The dark haired man took her elbow gently with his hand, and turned her so they were both facing the path toward the village. He took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders, and silenced her with a look when she opened her slender mouth to object once more. "Come on, Tenten. Let's go home."_

A hand on her shoulder startled her back to reality, and she looked up to see a familiar pair of dark irises gazing at her intently. She smiled, the action making her cold skin feel like it would crack like procelain. Her companion returned her smile, a sight she had grown to like more and more each time she saw it, which was much more lately. "Hey you," the man spoke, his baritone exhoing through the empty field where they stood.

"Hey yourself," she shot back with a smile, playfully tapping her fist lightly on his arm with a mock punch. He feigned a look of pain, making her laugh loudly, and she quickly clapped her hands over her mouth to stiffle her louder than expected laughter. Her companion laughed, his ivory skin cresting into his dark eyes in a smile. "What are you doing here?" She inquired, brushing snow off of her shoulder.

"I dunno. I just had a feeling that you were here and I should come." He looked down at her warmly. "Call it intuition."

"How about spying? That sounds more accurate," she giggled. With a sigh, she looked down at her feet and read the stone in front of her once more. "A whole year." She looked back up at the man next to her. "Can you believe it?"

The man shook his head, a somber look coming over his face. "I know you miss him Tenten. I'm sorry.

"Don't be sorry," she beamed at him. "He would probably be mad at you for saying that, you know." She laughed to herself. "Then again, he'd probably be mad at me for being so sad.

"Hmm," he agreed. "I have a feeling he would be happy though."

Startled, she turned her head to her friend and asked, "What makes you say that?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them again. "We were always a lot alike, Hyuuga and I. A lot more than I'd like to admit. Both striving for strength, both living in the shadow of our families, both looking for something we couldn't name. Purpose." He chuckled to himself before continuing. "And we're both crazy about you," he smiled. "That's how I know. He'd be proud of you, because I would be too."

Tenten pondered his words. He was right. They were both very much alike. Both were stubborn, and hard-headed, and cold. Both had eyes that could pierce your soul, and smiles that could mend it.

The corners of her mouth turned up and she grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Gently, she pulled him back towards the path to the village, sparing one last glance to her fallen friend.

One had eyes like the moon, bright and opaque and brilliant; and one had eyes like the night, dark and deep and haunting. But both had hearts as bright and warm and almost as unreachable as the sun. Almost.

And she loved them both. "Let's go home, Sasuke."


End file.
